


One Way to Prove It

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Animalistic, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Erik decides to show his appreciation for Hank's mutation in the best way he can: by convincing Hank to fuck him. (Set during Days of Future Past.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Hank McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	One Way to Prove It

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DoctorMagenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta) in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Canonverse, Hank and Erik working out some differences. Hank still thinks Erik was secretly laughing at him by saying he looked better as a Beast. Erik is determined to prove him wrong and if proving includes Erik being fucked by a huge blue dick he's certainly not going to argue. It's all for the future of mutantkind, right? (And he also might have a slightest kink).

Erik couldn't pinpoint when the idea came to him. It was something that had been gestating for years, perhaps, from the first time Hank growled at him. He had wrapped his strong hand around Erik's throat, and Erik's pants grew tight in the groin.

Erik wasn't ashamed of it. Why would he be? Such power was beautiful. It deserved to be honored. It was infuriating, really, how determined Hank was to bury it deep inside himself and deny it.

And seeing him wearing a human mask…it was a travesty.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Hank snapped.

They were sitting in the small living room of the Paris hotel suite they'd checked into. Charles had retreated into his bedroom, probably fast asleep from the scotch he'd had on the plane. Logan was holed up in one of the other bedrooms. There was only one bedroom left, but Erik had no intention of claiming it. He wasn't tired.

"I was just thinking what a shame it is."

Hank snapped his book shut. "What? That you betrayed and abandoned us?"

"That you decided to hide what you are."

Hank clenched his jaw. "You don't get to be sanctimonious about this. Not after how you mocked me."

"I never mocked you. I've always told you the truth." Erik moved down the sofa, closer to the armchair Hank was sitting in. "Your true form is beautiful. It's more than most people will ever be."

"I think I'm going to bed."

Hank started to get up, but Erik put a hand on his arm. Hank might have been wrong about some things, but perhaps not everything. Erik had been gone for ten years, and what had happened in his absence? Charles hiding from the world. Hank pretending to be something he wasn't. Erik didn't have many regrets, but perhaps this was one of them

Hank pulled his arm free and got up. He set his book down and started to walk toward the bedroom.

"Tell me, have you ever fucked anyone? As yourself, I mean."

Hank froze. Without turning around, he said, " _Excuse me?_ "

"It's a simple question."

"How could I? I'm a—"

"Beast? Do you imagine you're dangerous, or merely undesirable? Which lie have you told yourself?"

Hank was changing. His shoulders were growing, straining against the seams of his shirt. His hair turned to blue fur. He growled, and that did something to Erik. He felt himself getting hard. Hank looked over his shoulder, and he must have noticed, because he quickly looked away.

Erik walked closer to him. He reached out and grasped Hank's shoulder, feeling the soft fur and hard muscles under his thin shirt.

Hank turned around. It was difficult to tell, but it looked like his cheeks were flushed. They had a bruised purple hue to them.

"Fuck you," Hank spat out.

"If you want to, go ahead."

Without warning, Hank lunged at him. Erik fell backward and landed on the carpet. Hank loomed over him and growled, and Erik's heart pounded in excitement. He reached around and found Hank's groin. He grabbed the bulge he found there.

Hank seemed to remember himself. He pulled away, sat back, and said, "This is…." His voice trailed off, and he said something unintelligible. "Ridiculous," perhaps.

Erik sat up. "You can show me what you're capable of. I won't break."

The more he spoke, the more the idea grew on him. He'd been locked up for ten years, and he liked the idea of feeling something.

He scooted closer to Hank and reached out slowly but confidently. He stroked the fur that framed his face.

“This is the face the world should see. Your power makes you extraordinary. Use it.”

He reached again for Hank’s cock. Hank twitched as Erik used his power to undo his belt buckle and unzip his fly. Reassured by the lack of objection, Erik leaned in and kissed him.

Hank murmured in surprise, but allowed it. His breathing was heavy and bestial.

Before Erik knew what was happening, he was on his back again, Hank on top of him. They bumped into a side table, causing a lamp to wobble. Erik used his power to grab the metal parts of it and steady it before it could fall and wake Charles.

Hank flipped him onto his stomach. Erik dug his fingertips into the carpet. He pressed his cheek against it. Hank was yanking his pants and underwear down to his ankles. There was the snap of breaking threads. The air was cold against Hank’s bare skin, and then he was warm when Hank lay on top of him.

Hank’s teeth grazed his shoulder, then the back of his neck. He bit him softly, not enough to break the skin but enough to send a jolt down Erik’s spine. Erik squirmed. He thought about what Charles or Logan would think if they walked in on this. Otherwise, however, he felt no shame. He had never been shy about his body, and he had learned over the years that vulnerability to another mutant was altogether different than being vulnerable to humans. There was no shame, no subjugation, in celebrating another mutant’s strength.

Hank ground his hips against Erik’s ass. His unseen cock seemed huge.

Something occurred to him, and Erik pushed himself up on his elbows. “Do you have anything we can use for lube?” He didn’t want to kill the mood, but he couldn’t pretend that Hank’s cock wasn’t too big for him without something to ease the way.

Hank murmured something about petroleum jelly and got off of Erik. He was gone for a minute, and Erik began to wonder if he’d lost his nerve. He was about to get up when Hank finally returned and knelt over him.

A greasy finger touched the outside of his hole. Erik wasn’t expecting it and almost jerked. Hank’s touch was surprisingly gentle, as though he had learned to compensate for the strength of his hands. He took his time rubbing petroleum jelly around Erik’s hole but did not press inside, which was just a well. Erik thought he might draw the line at being penetrated with those clawed fingers.

Hank gripped Erik’s hips and pulled him up so that his ass was in the air and his chest and head were on the floor. He pressed the tip of his lubed cock against Erik’s hole and pushed.

Erik had been fucked before, but never like this. Hank’s cock was thick and hard. Even with the lube, he had to press in slowly as Erik’s body adjusted to the stretch. Erik clenched his fingers in the carpet.

“Yes,” Erik said. “That’s it. I can take it.’

The sharp tips of Hank’s claws dug into Erik’s skin. He pushed into Erik’s ass little by little, and Erik felt fuller than he ever had before.

Finally, Hank was fully-seated inside him. He paused, and tightened his grip on Erik’s hips. Then he started to thrust. He started slow, but built up speed until he was fucking Erik as hard as he could.

And Erik took it. He arched his back and spread his legs as much as he could with his pants around his ankles. He tried to relax, but every muscle was taut. He tried in vain to move his hips in time with Hank’s thrusts. Each thrust ruthlessly stimulated his prostate. His own cock was hard and nearly begging to be touched, though he didn’t dare sacrifice his balance to spare a hand. His forehead rubbed against the rough carpet.

He thought of Hank’s clawed hands gripping him tight. He thought of Hank bearing his fangs, panting as he thrust into him like a toy. He thought of the large cock that was stretching and filling him as much as he could bear.

It was glorious.

He came with a small, strangled moan. Hank was too caught up in the passion to pay him much mind, and kept fucking him with animalistic abandon. In his post-orgasmic haze, Erik became even more aware of his sensitive prostate, and how stretched he was.

Still, he rode it out. He could tell when Hank finally came by the way he squeezed his hips and gave him one, two, three hard thrusts before stilling. Slowly, he pulled out. Erik could feel the come spilling down his thighs.

Erik didn’t move right away. He felt stiff all over, and relaxed his tense muscles gradually. He eased up onto his knees and started to pull up his pants. He shuffled around to look at Hank.

Hank was sitting with his back against the sofa. He glanced off to the side, as though he was shy about making eye contact.

“I didn’t—” Hank cleared his throat. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Erik said. His own voice sounded raw. “You were magnificent.”

Hank’s shoulders relaxed, and his lips twitched like he might have been smiling.


End file.
